Falling in and out of Love
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: "....It was late, and although she really knew she shouldn't be there, Jean was walking into Logan's room." >Short fic about L/J's relationship. Please R


Disclaimer: I'm not the creater of the X-Men, I don't own them as much as I'd like to, and no, I won't go away if you give me a cookie.  
A/N: I decided to create a little side story type thing as I work on my other fic. It's going to be short and sweet...I hope. I love to think of Logan and Jean together, so this is going to be about them, with a bit of angsty-ness added to it.  
  
  
Falling in and out of Love  
  
  
---------------  
  
It was late, and although she really knew she shouldn't be there, Jean was walking into Logan's room. Quiet as a mouse she crept toward the bed, not ready to wake him. Scott was her love, or that's what he thought anyway. No matter how much Jean tried, she couldn't get him to understand that the feelings she had were not for him.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan layed in bed, not yet asleep. He was thinking about Jean; about the way she smelled, her warm, loving smile, the way she breathed. Logan realized, he breathed for her, his heart beat only for her, his lips were made to fit with hers. The love he felt for her was so strong and passionate that it hurt. It hurt to see her with Scott, like a needle pricking his heart every time they were together. Love was a strange thing, a thing that you could fall into fast, and fall out just as quickly.  
  
Logan suddenly heard the gentle 'pitter patter' of bare feet walking across the floor. He immediately knew who it was. It was Her. It was Jean. The overwhelming scent of her that was purely Jean. There was no one on Earth that smelled that way. No other scent that could tame the Wolverine and make his heart catch in his throat.  
  
"Jean..." He mumbled into the dark, a soft whisper that was meant just for her to hear.  
  
Jean stumbled, that longing, aching love in the pit of her stomach not allowing her to speak. She bit her lower lip, forcing herself to regain her composure. "Logan..."  
  
"What're ya doin' here Jeannie?" Logan asked the question softly, trying to understand her presence with the question but not having the desire to drive her away because of it.  
  
Jean bowed her head, getting the feeling that he didn't want her there. "Nevermind, I'll go..." She was tempting him, this she knew. But Jean didn't want to leave Logan's room. She wanted to be with him, if that's all it was going to be. Some heated romance would be nice, but she didn't want to scare him away. Just the feeling of his arms around her would be sustaining.  
  
"Wait." Logan called after her, rolling onto his back so that he would be facing her. He couldn't find the words, but he had to get her to stay. He longed to be with her, even if she was just going to go back to Scott later on. Atleast, that's what he figured would happen. "You don't hafta explain."   
  
Jean peered carefully into the dark as Logan pulled back the covers and allowed her to get close to him. He was wearing a pair of boxers, and she had on a light nightgown that ended just above her knees. They wore barely enough clothes so that they could be touching eachothers skin in an intimate way, but without going too far. It was intimate in a sense of closeness, a sense of being, a sense of security.  
  
Jean crawled into bed next to him, laying her head on Logan's chest as he wrapped an arm around her back. Jean felt at ease, a desire of hers that had been long forgotten until now. His warm skin pressed up against hers, containing their warmth and radiating a sense of calmness surrounding them both.  
  
They layed there for awhile, Logan gently playing with her hair. Soft, red locks, like satin. His chin rested on Jean's head as she lay against his chest. He breathed in her scents, lightly sniffing her hair. It was a soft lavender smell....her shampoo. It mingled nicely with the warm scent of soap, roses, and fresh laundry.  
  
Jean sighed contently, her eyelids getting heavy. Cigars, irish soap, and worn leather were the smells that lingered on Logan's skin. She imagined herself riding with him on the back of a Harley Davidson, squeezing tightly around his waist, the breeze blowing through her hair. The thought made Jean smile. A fantasy that would never be possible...unless she did something about Scott. Somewhere in her heart, her very soul maybe, Jean was still in love with Scott. She didn't know how to handle the different feelings. They were feelings that made her run to Logan, yet still cling to Scott whenever he would go.  
  
Logan longed to be with Jean. The minute he set eyes on her, he was in love. She was gorgeous and seductive, but also quietly beautiful and loving. Logan's soul burned, his senses screamed, and he wanted to hold Jean tightly to him and never ever let her go.  
  
Jean could feel the love that Logan was radiating from his very soul, his heart that yearned to be with only her. It made her anxious and scared. She was scared because she felt the same need, the wanting of someone you love so much that it hurt even to think about it. Jean panicked, feeling the whisper of Scott's words on her neck. "Jean, I want to marry you." She couldn't erase the thoughts from her mind, couldn't wish them away so she wouldn't feel so guilty being with Logan.  
  
Jean broke the loving embrace with Logan, fleeting toward the bedroom door.  
  
Logan knew why she was leaving, he felt her go before she was gone. He knew she was running back to Him. The person who she had already pledged her love, an almost permanent mark of love. Engagement. Marriage was the next step, then Jean could no longer go to Logan. She would be in a bind of love with Scott. A bind that was like a circle of thorned roses keeping Logan at bay; letting him see what was just beyond his reach, but never being able to grasp it.  
  
Jean stood in the doorway, only a moment. She looked back at Logan through the darkness, a hand across her trembling heart. Jean turned swiftly, going out the door, a single tear drop streaming down her cheek.  
  
---------------  
  
The next morning, Jean rushed to the front step of the mansion when she heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle. She knew he was leaving, she hoped he would come back. Logan drove down the driveway and through the gates, dissapearing from the Xavier Institute. Jean knew that he was leaving, mainly because of Scott. Not of Scott himself, but because of Jean and Scott being together.   
  
At that moment she hated him for leaving her, for possibly not coming back, for not taking her with him. But Jean also loved Logan. She loved him so much that no matter what it took, she would wait for him. Her soul longed to be with his for eternity, not with Scott's. This was her decision. She had to make it and believe it was the right one. If she doubted herself for one second, there was no going back.   
At that very moment, Jean knew she loved Logan and couldn't go through with marrying Scott. If she married Scott, Jean would always be lying next to him wishing it was Logan, wishing it was Logan she smelled and not Scott. That would be something she'd regret for the rest of her life.  
  
Jean crossed her arms, her heart having made the decision for her instantly. Tears ran down her face, sparkling as the light from the sun reflected off the warm droplets. She stared off into the distance and whispered, "Come back to me Logan."   
  
---------------  
  
*end* 


End file.
